Category talk:Session Artists
Been thinking for a while it might be good to rejig the format of the Session Artist A-Z pages, to improve accuracy and bring them into line with other pages on the site. Current Session Artist A-Z pages were copied over from Wikipedia, where they were based on the BBC Peel pages. While this was OK to get some kind of session artist list pages going, there are many mistakes (stemming from the original info on the BBC site), including sessions missed, sessions included that were for other DJs, and some artists missed out altogether. Also, all the current dates are of recordings, in the style we usually use for programme dates (ie, broadcast dates), leading to possible confusion. What I suggest is to bring the format of the listings into line with other pages on the site by doing the following: 1. Knock out all the uses of "The" at the start of artist names. 2. Simplify the current dates to the year-only style used on pages for session artists from particular places, like the Manchester: Sessions page, including number of sessions: Eg, Fall, (24 sessions, 1978-2004) 3. Include artists not on current pages who are in Ken Garner's Peel Sessions book listing of sessions. Think this should be relatively straightforward to do, using Ken Garner's Peel Sessions listing as basic reference, as elsewhere on the site, as the current listings can be used as a starting point, cutting down the extra work. Also, by using our own format, we don't discourage anyone from buying Ken's book for full listings, including recording and broadcast dates, song info, etc - which we only have on dedicated pages for individual artists (and may be some time before we have these for every session artist). Does this seem like a reasonable idea? If so, does anyone want to split the work with me, starting at different ends of the alphabet or something? Cheers, Steve W (talk) 08:48, September 2, 2018 (UTC) I could give you a hand with this Steve. I can start with A and continue, while you could do from numbers or z upwards if you want. I've got Ken Garner's book and could add sessions that are not on the page. It is a big mission, but it can be done if there are resources to complete it as they say !! Johnpeel3904 (talk) 11:10, September 2, 2018 (UTC) Hi, Many thanks for your reply and for making a quick start with A. OK, I'll take it from Z and work the other way, meeting you in the middle somewhere. Bit busy right now, but will look to get going later today. Cheers, Steve W (talk) 11:57, September 2, 2018 (UTC) Hi Steve, I think we've now completed all the letters in the Session Artists. Thanks for helping some of the letters. Much appreciated. Johnpeel3904 (talk) 17:06, September 4, 2018 (UTC) Wow, amazing, many thanks for all your work on this! Steve W (talk) 17:35, September 4, 2018 (UTC)